


What Do You Say Beautiful?

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles, Dirty Talk, Grinding, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitute Derek, Prostitution, Rimming, Seduction, Size Queen Stiles, Stripper AU, Stripper Derek, Stripping, Top Derek, flustered Stiles, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 28 Stripping/Striptease + Day 17 Seduction + Day 24 Lap dances + Day 8 Prostitution/Sex Work





	What Do You Say Beautiful?

“You’re my client then?” Derek dragged his eyes up and down the rather skinny yet not unattractive young man who was shifting on his feet by the door of the room Derek uses for private sessions. 

“I mean I guess? My friend Lydia kind of set this up and um well you can take the money and I can just leave?” The whiskey eyed man wet his lips as he talked and Derek just tilted his head as he felt the low heat of arousal starting to stir in his stomach at the sight of the man’s tongue flicking over his lips. It was rare his clients aroused, but this one, this one he wanted to wreck fully and completely. 

“Well since this Lydia went through all the hassle of setting us up, at least let me give you one dance, you know. For the road.” Derek rose gracefully to his feet from where he had been lounging in his bed, his jeans shifting tight over his ass and groin while his white tank top shifted up to reveal a patch of skin. 

“Y-Yeah, okay, I mean that sounds fair?” The man’s eyes moved over Derek’s body and that tempting tongue flicked over those plush lips again. 

“What’s your name beautiful?” Derek asked as he walked closer, dragging his fingertips down the man’s mole dotted cheek, he wondered absently if those moles were all over the man’s body or not.

“Stiles,” The man breathed out, eyes meeting Derek’s. Derek rewarded Stiles with a smile, one he only shared with certain people and he saw that it basically took Stiles breath away.

“Stiles, I’m Derek. Now, why don’t you just sit down and let me take care of you hm?” Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ belt buckle and tugged him over to a nearby armchair, Stiles going pliantly. 

“Okay, yeah that is a good plan, yup a good plan.” Stiles babbled softly as he let Derek sit him down on the chair and fell apart at the brilliant smile Derek flashed at him again even as ‘Inside of You’ by Hoobastank started out from speakers in the room. 

Stiles clung to the arms of the chair, tongue heavy in his mouth and all words failing him as the mouth-watering man in front of him started to rotate his hips sensually. Derek smoothed his hands over his body with familiarity and Stiles watched those thick yet artistic fingers move, teasing the hems of his clothes as he moved. 

“Oh!” Stiles squeaked unable to stop his reaction when Derek slotted himself between his knees and ground their groins together, Stiles unable to hide how hard he was getting but was relieved to feel Derek was the same in his jeans. 

Derek slowly licked his lips, knowing Stiles was following his tongue and took Stiles hands in his own. Stiles felt his mouth dry up as Derek guided his hands up over his chiseled chest and Stiles actually moaned when Derek helped him rip his tank top down the middle. Stiles whimpered when his hands touched Derek’ heated skin, feeling the definition under his own fingers. 

“You can touch Stiles,” Derek told Stiles in a low, husky voice and Stiles nodded as he traced the lines of Derek’s chest as the older man kept pressing their groins together insistently. Stiles dragged his blunt nails down Derek’s back until he felt the V of Derek’s lower back, and Stiles couldn’t help but cup the firm globes that was Derek’s ass. 

“Mm,” Derek moaned at the groping fingers on his ass and he leaned down to rest his lips by Stiles' ear just as the song ended. 

“What do you say, Stiles? Want to take this further?” Derek nipped at the lobe testing the waters.

“Please, oh God Derek yes let’s do that,” Stiles begged breathlessly as he arched up against Derek almost desperately. 

“Let’s take this to the bed hm?” Derek told Stiles his plans and Stiles nodded eagerly as he clung to the belt loops of Derek’s jeans. Derek cupped Stiles' chin and swooped down to taste those tempting lips. Stiles moaned into the older man’s lips, his own parting instantly and Derek happily licked into Stiles' mouth as he took control. Derek reached down and easily picked the skinny man up and carried him over to the nearby bed, gently laying the whiskey-eyed man down on the soft sheets. 

“Let’s get rid of those clothes beautiful,” Derek suggested as he started opening up the buttons on Stiles dress shirt. 

“Good plan, yup totally a good idea.” Stiles rambled, as he lay pliant as the stripper stripped him out of his own clothes, pressing surprisingly soft kisses to every inch of revealed skin. 

“I love your moles,” Derek murmured against Stiles' thigh after he worked the other’s jeans and underwear off, seeing the effect he had on Stiles. Stiles’ cock was heavy against Stiles' stomach and already hard as a rock. 

“You’d be the first,” Stiles panted, all thoughts flying from his mind when the hot wet suction of Derek’s mouth was applied to the head of his cock without warning.

“OH MY GOD!” Stiles wailed as Derek then easily swallowed every inch of his cock and large hand squeezed his balls. The simulation was intense and Stiles had to fight not to come right then and there. Derek pulled off Stiles cock with a lewd pop and looked at Stiles from under his eyelashes. 

“Feels good?” Derek let a cocky smile appear on his lips before he dragged his tongue up the underside of Stiles cock, still fondling the brunet’s balls. 

“So good, keep that up and I’ll come,” Stiles warned weakly and eyes fluttered when Derek just kissed the tip of Stiles cock. 

“That’s the idea beautiful, but I want to try something.” Derek closed his fingers around Stiles mole dotted thighs, lifting them up and to the sides. Stiles let out a surprised noise as his lower half was lifted clean off the bed, fingers digging into the sheet and let out a cry when Derek swiped his tongue over his hole. 

“Good?” Derek asked curiously as he slowly circled Stiles pink pucker with the tip of his tongue.

“Uh-huh, yeah, keep going.” Stiles sounded strained but let out a moan when Derek pressed the tip of his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. Stiles let out a weak moan as his eyes closed as he gave into Derek fully, legs trembling in Derek’s firm hold and helplessly whined when Derek sucked at his rim as he worked his hole open. 

Stiles let out a cry when Derek’s talented tongue pressed against a nub of nerves and that was it for Stiles. Stiles’ eyes rolled up into his head as his cock spurted ropes of cum, covering his chest and some even landing on his chin and lips. Derek kept licking and rolling his tongue even with Stiles hole tightening dramatically through his orgasm.

“You truly are beautiful.” Derek praised as he gently lowered Stiles slack with pleasure onto the bed and palmed himself through his jeans as he gazed down at the blissed-out form of Stiles. 

Derek reached down and swiped his thumb over the white cum on Stiles bottom lip and licked his own thumb clean, savoring the taste of Stiles in his mouth. Stiles’ cheeks were flushed and his chest heaving as he stared up at Derek with lust still shining in his eyes. 

“Do you want to fuck me, Stiles? I bet you do,” Derek knew what was coming next, most of his clients allowed him to bring them off once before they took their turn with him. 

“No, I want you inside of me. I want you, Derek.” Stiles insisted as he spread his legs wider, showing off his spit-slick hole that was far too tempting for Derek. 

“I’m not small,” Derek warned even as he started to undo his jeans and got off the bed to chuck them and grab some lube and a condom from the side table. 

“I’m what you would call a size queen, I really want you inside of me now.” Stiles panted as his eyes fell on the large cock that was hanging between Derek’s corded thighs. 

“Let me open you up some more first, I refuse to hurt you beautiful.” Derek insisted as he knelt back between Stiles open legs and slicked up his fingers. 

“Okay, yeah that’s good, very good.” Stiles nodded as he let his head fall back onto the bed with a soft thump as Derek pressed two of his fingers into Stiles with ease. 

“Ohh,” Stiles moaned as he was penetrated by Derek’s fingers and his cock started to rise up again as Derek opened him up, adding a third finger rather quickly as Stiles easily loosened around Derek’s fingers. 

“You loosened up quickly beautiful, something you want to tell me?” Derek asked as he rolled the condom onto his aching cock once removing his fingers from Stiles loosened hole. 

“I spend a lot of nights alone with my toy collection alright?” Stiles huffed before he let out a high-pitched keen when Derek pushed the head of his cock into Stiles, staying still until Stiles adjusted. 

Stiles tossed his arms above his head and hooked his legs up onto Derek’s sharp hips and steadied himself as he adjusted to having a real cock inside of himself again. 

“I’m good Derek, ohhhhhhh!” Stiles cried out when Derek gripped his legs and smoothly pushed his hips forward, sheathing himself fully inside of Stiles. Stiles' head was swimming as he adjusted to being speared open on Derek’s thick cock. Derek was taking his own time to adjust, he hadn’t been inside of someone in a while and God Stiles was tight and fit his cock like a glove. Derek was pretty sure he was in heaven and he slowly rolled his hips as he kept himself upright in order to keep his eyes on Stiles below him. 

Stiles was a sight of pure beauty and Derek was drinking in the sight with everything he had as Stiles relaxed fully and sank into the mattress and eyes met Derek. His lust blown whiskey eyes telling Derek he was fine, to move and so Derek did. 

Derek slowly dragged his cock out of the tight heat of Stiles ass before smoothly thrusting back in, both of them moaning at the sensation. Stiles desperately clutched at whatever he could find above his head and was extremely pleased when his fingers found purchase on the headboard. Stiles clung there as Derek gave more powerful thrusts into him that forced him up the bed bit by bit. 

“Yes, yes, yes, Derek!” Stiles all but screamed as he writhed on the bed, his cock hard and bouncing each time their hips met. 

“Stiles, oh fuck.” Derek moaned, normally he was quiet during sex but with Stiles, he couldn’t help himself. His own moans seemed to urge Stiles on as the brunet rocked back against Derek, meeting his thrusts. 

“Stiles, I’m gonna…” Derek gritted out a warning.

“Do it, oh God Derek I want to feel it!” Stiles urged on, legs wrapping around Derek’s waist keeping him close. Derek leaned down and pressed their lips together again as he came, filling his condom and pulsing inside of Stiles tight channel. Derek even in the haze of his orgasm wrapped his hand around Stiles cock and jerked the hard flesh a few times and Stiles was crying out as he came for the second time. 

“Let’s just, just stay like this. For a while okay?” Stiles panted out, fingers running through Derek’s hair. 

“Yeah, good plan.” Derek murmured against Stiles' shoulder, content to stay like this in Stiles' arms for as long as he could manage it.


End file.
